The present invention relates generally to methods and compositions for treating living organisms.
Upon utilization of a nanoscalar particle to achieve a practical purpose, its design and replication defines the field of nanotechnology. Indeed, over the past decade, inventions of biomaterials have focused on synthesis, while purposeful in vivo applications have gone wanting. Developments have resulted from the fabrication of novel architectures that range from Bucky Balls to octahedral DNA. Cytochromes offer some special nanometric advantages that are realized as a result of architecture elucidated within the current invention
A diversity of cytochromes present possibilities for multitudes of combinations. For example, linkage of chemical reduction of dioxygen to electrogenic translocation of protons across a membrane occurs through Cytochrome C (Cc) oxidase (A. Namslauer, A. S. Pawate, R. B. Gennis and P. Brzezinski (2003) Redox-coupled proton translocation in biological systems: Proton shuttling in cytochrome c oxidase PNAS 100(26):15543-15547) and if Cc, for instance, is singled out from all other cytochromes for consideration, over three score evolutionary lines are documented, a diversity that offers many avenues of process.
Cytochromes P450 (P450) are hemoproteins that catalyze monooxygenation of endogenous and xenobiotic hydrophobic substrates. Families of P450 have a broad range of substrates and are responsible for processing metabolic quantities of exogenous compounds by inserting singlet oxygen that renders them soluble for removal. The utilization of oxygen by P450 mediates hydroxylations, epoxidations, dehalogenations, deaminations and dealkylations. The predominance of literature is devoted to P450 monoxygenases (CYP); however, electron reduction must, necessarily, be balanced by coupling reactions with NADPH:Cytochrome P450 reductases (CPR). P450 is understood as an enzyme complex of CYP and CPR.
The present invention generally relates to cytochromes, particularly cytochromes P450. Specifically, the invention is of primary application for electron reduction potential mechanisms that activate the induction, building, and accurate architectural reproduction by over fifty functionally different structures of P450 Each monooxygenase is substrate specific and, coupled with CPR, may be read spectrophotometrically at 450 nm in the presence of carbon monoxide and, for example, nitrobenzoate.
In particular, the present inventor has determined that small quantities of xenobiotics, such as carcinogens and drugs, can be recognized, deactivated and prepared for removal by P450 systems. Although, some substrates are beneficial, others are toxins, mutagens, or carcinogens.
It is in the best interest of humanity to maintain P450 systems at optimal levels to metabolize and remove physiological concentrations of objectionable substances. The majority of xenobiotics, being unavoidable through environmental, gustatory, and pharmaceutical exposures, may be processed at some point of metabolism by P450. On the other hand, inhibitors of P450 are also unavoidable. Upon exposure to the strongest inhibitors, the population is left without the ability to defend adequately against xenobiotics. Until the discoveries of the present invention, a means of re-establishing and/or fortifying P450 to process xenobiotics in living animals had not been made available.